


hush, little one (it's time to rest)

by paperback92



Series: Iron Dad Bingo [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, Gen, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Sleepy Peter Parker, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Why?, and steve is young, because I say so!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperback92/pseuds/paperback92
Summary: They head down the hallway and back down the stairs, but Peter stops short at the last stair. He vaguely wonders if the scene before him is real or a figment of his sleep deprived mind, but then he hears Mr. Stark stop behind him and huff.“Seriously?” He steps around Peter and plants his hands on his hips, surveying the room. “I have perfectly good beds here. You guys know that, right?”Mr. Stark’s beds have been abandoned for what can only be described as a nest in the middle of the living room floor. The furniture has been rearranged, pushed back so that there’s nothing but space for the piles of blankets and plush pillows that took their place.Or:A good fashioned Avengers sleepover at the lake house.(Iron Dad Bingo 2019 Trope: Sleepy)
Relationships: Peter Parker & Thor, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Iron Dad Bingo [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1405588
Comments: 12
Kudos: 292





	hush, little one (it's time to rest)

**Author's Note:**

> This is nothing but tooth rotting fluff that i pumped out in couple of hours, based on this absolutely gorgeous piece of [ fan art](https://broskepol.tumblr.com/image/189691581388)
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy :)

The past two weeks have been the longest of Peter’s life. 

He’s fought aliens. He went to space and died there. He came back to life with the Avengers in the middle of a battle and helped them win. He almost lost Mr. Stark. 

All in one day. 

Well, it was one day to him. Apparently, it was five years to Mr. Stark, May, and half of the universe. 

Plus, added to that excitement was an impromptu vacation in Wakanda where their princess and doctors saved Mr. Stark’s life. 

Peter doesn’t know if it’s because so much has changed so quickly and he’s overwhelmed or maybe everything hasn’t hit him yet, but it’s had to conflate the fact that the burned up, scarred Mr. Stark he found on the battlefield is the same one that now sits beside him on the jet. 

They weren’t able to complete erase the consequences of wielding the gauntlet, but Peter thinks they did a pretty good freaken job. 

Mr. Stark was alive for one. And not just that, he’s walking around, talking like normal. Like he didn’t just have the whole power of the universe surging through his mortal body a few days ago. 

He has some scarring on the left side of his face and body, but’s faded and not nearly as gruesome as it was. His left arm couldn’t be saved. They replaced it with a shiny new red and gold medal one and he seemed to adjusting it well. 

It’s all better than the alterative. 

Peter spent most of those two weeks in Wakanda sandwiched between Mr. Stark and May. They rarely let him out of their sight. They’d taken turns holding his hand, hugging him tightly, or running their fingers through his hair when they thought he was finally asleep. He’d catch staring at him, faces full of wonder, like he was something precious. 

“Pete?” 

He jerks awake at the sound of Mr. Stark’s voice. He didn’t even realize he’d dozed off. He sits up straighter in his seat, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. When his vision clears, Mr. Stark is smiling gently at him. 

“Sorry, buddy, but we’re home.” 

Home, but not Peter’s apartment in Queens. They’re going to Mr. Stark’s new house; a lake house he built while Peter was gone. 

Apparently, May had to downsize during that time and get a smaller apartment. So, he was staying with Mr. Stark while Ms. Potts helped her find a new apartment. 

The jet lands and they all file out. It’s not a big group; just Steve, Bucky, Natasha, Thor, then Mr. Stark and himself. 

Mr. Stark said that Col. Rhodes would be by later with Happy and that the rest of the Avengers would probably swing by later once things got a little more settled. 

Peter allows himself a moment to internally geek out over the fact that somehow, he’s on a first name basis with the Avengers and is bunking with them. 

They all walk into the lake house and disperse. Some go into the kitchen, others into the living room, while Mr. Stark leads Peter up the stairs to a bedroom. It’s beside a bright pink door with Morgan’s named painted on in glitter. There’s tiny Iron Man and Spider-Man stickers on it. Peter thinks it definitely suits the little girl he’d met in Wakanda. 

The room that Mr. Stark leads him to is a lot less glittery. It’s plain but cozy, much like the rest of the house and nothing like the penthouse at the tower. It’s simple but in a good way. 

“Do you like it?” Mr. Stark asks, leaning against the door frame as Peter sets down his overnight bag. 

“Yeah.” 

“Good, because it’s yours.” 

“Huh?” Peter turns to him and Mr. Stark has that look on his face again; like he just can’t believe that Peter is really there in front of him. Like Peter is some kind of miracle. 

Mr. Stark sniffs and steps into the room. “It’s yours for when you visit. I know it’s kind of blah at the moment, but we can decorate it anyway you want. You can put up all the Star Wars posters your little nerd heart desires, if you want.” 

“Yeah,” Peter blurts. The sudden lump in his throat chokes him. He’d had a room at the penthouse too, but this feels different, somehow. More permeant maybe. Or maybe he’s so tired that everything just seems different. “Yeah, that’ll be cool.” 

Mr. Stark beams and pulls Peter into a tight hug. He lets himself be led and tucked up underneath his chin. 

Mr. Stark had always been affectionate. He had just showed it in his own way; an arm thrown over Peter’s shoulders, or a hand ruffled through his curls. But he was much more outright with shows of affection now. Peter wonders if it’s because he’s a father now. It’s seemed to soften some of those edges out and Peter can’t really say that he minds. 

It turns into a long hug. It may be the first time they’ve been alone since they went to space. He’s not really sure how long they stand there. Or when exactly Mr. Stark starts gently swaying them from side to side. He doesn’t even remember when his eyes fluttered closed to the lullaby of Mr. Stark’s heartbeat. 

Eventually Mr. Stark breaks the silence. “You asleep, Underoos?” 

Peter intends to say no, but what comes out of his mouth instead is a muffled: ”Umph.” 

Mr. Stark’s chest rumbles with a chuckle. “I’ll take that as a yes. I think I’m going to head downstairs, make sure the riff raff hasn’t destroyed my house yet. You wanna lay down?” 

He does, desperately. Not sleeping through the night in two weeks has finally caught up with him and he’s exhausted. But he shakes his head. 

The thought of being away from Mr. Stark makes him anxious. Especially since he doesn’t have May here either. And as much as he’s teased them both about not leaving his side since he’s been back, Peter now finds himself wary to be by himself. 

“I’ll come with you.” He says, pulling back. He tries to shake the heaviness of two back-to-back cat naps from his limbs and he heads towards the door before Mr. Stark can convince him to get into bed. 

His mentor gives him a long, measured look, but then shrugs and follows Peter out of the room. “All right, your choice.” 

They head down the hallway and back down the stairs, but Peter stops short at the last stair. He vaguely wonders if the scene before him is real or a figment of his sleep deprived mind, but then he hears Mr. Stark stop behind him and huff. 

“Seriously?” He steps around Peter and plants his hands on his hips, surveying the room. “I have perfectly good beds here. You guys know that, right?” 

Mr. Stark’s beds have been abandoned for what can only be described as a nest in the middle of the living room floor. The furniture has been rearranged, pushed back so that there’s nothing but space for the piles of blankets and plush pillows that took their place. 

Steve and Bucky lay on opposite ends of the couch, seemingly already asleep, their legs intertwined in the middle. Natasha and Thor are stretched out, looking like overgrown cats. Natasha cracks an eye open at Peter and Mr. Stark as they walk into the room and grins at them. 

“Come on in, boys. The water’s fine.” She says, throwing a pillow and whacking Mr. Stark in the face with it. He glares at her but still clutches the pillow to his chest. 

“Yes! Join us.” Thor booms, shifting over to make room over them. “Stark, you are still healing. And little one, I have not forgotten about your injuries either. It’s been a long journey but you’re home now. You both need to rest.” 

Peter stands frozen, rooted to the floor from a combination of exhaustion and being star struck over the fact that Thor, the actual god of thunder, has a nickname for him, apparently? A kind of embarrassing one, but one none the less. He’s pretty sure that he could die happy now. 

Mr. Stark sighs. “All right, Point Break. You win. Let me get something first.” 

He walks off but quickly comes back with his tablet and a pair of reading glasses perched on his nose. He makes a show of getting on the floor, dramatically complaining about his back and knees the whole down. It’s a production that gets grins out of everyone before Mr. Stark finally settles in the sea of pillows, laying on his back and propping his tablet up on his chest. 

And then Peter is officially the only one not taking part in the sleep over. All the adults stare at him expectantly until he gets with the program, gingerly making his way around the nest. He’s careful as he steps over Thor, not wanting to step on him or his hair that spreads across the pillows. 

Peter finally lays down across from Mr. Stark, close enough that the crowns of their heads touch. He panics for a second, worried that it’s too much. That he’s too close or being too needy, but Mr. Stark say anything. 

He lets himself relax into the pillows with an unconscious sigh. The heaviness in his limbs has returned, and he feels like he’d sink through right through the floor if he let himself. 

The room settles into a comfortable silence as the others drift off into sleep. Mr. Stark stays awake the longest. With bleary eyes, Peter watches as he types away on his tablet, adjusting his glasses periodically. 

He watches for as long as he can until, without his permission, his eyes fall closed. 

Peter stirs when a thick blanket is spread over him. He pulls it closer automatically, bunching the corner in his fist and up under his chin. It’s a childish habit, but something he’s always done for as long as he could remember. 

There’s a deep chuckle from somewhere above him and a large, warm hand soothes the hair away from his face.   
Peter opens one eye to see Thor easing away from him and turning to Mr. Stark, who’s now asleep, snoring away. He watches, still half asleep, as the god turns off the tablet that’s slipped from Mr. Stark’s grip and places it on the ground beside them. 

Then, with extreme care, Thor reaches over and gently removes Mr. Stark’s glasses from off his face. He pauses as Mr. Stark snuffles in his sleep and shifts, turning onto his side, curling around a pillow. His head presses up against Peter’s once again as he settles. 

Thor doesn’t move again until Mr. Stark’s snoring again. He puts the glasses on top of the tablet and catches Peter’s eye when he goes to lay back down himself. He smiles at him. 

“I’m sorry, little one.” He whispers. “I didn’t mean to wake you.” 

“S’ok.” Peter whispers back, speech slurred with sleep. Mr. Stark is putting off body warmth like a heater and it’s lulling him back under. He doesn’t realize that he’s staring until he blinks. Thor doesn’t act like he’s bothered though, and the question that Peter that’s been on his mind since he saw the god on the battlefield slips out. 

“Would you teach me how to braid my hair like yours?” 

Thor’s eyes’ crinkle and his whole-body shakes with silent laughter. “Sure, little one. And when you grow a beard, I will teach you how to braid it, as well.” 

“Awesome.” Peter breathes, satisfied, and falls back asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [ tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/awwcoffee92) <3


End file.
